


The Gift of Music

by intergalacticpanic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married Couple, Music, Space Husbands, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticpanic/pseuds/intergalacticpanic
Summary: Data understands that music is capable of making humans feel many things.So, naturally, he turns Geordi's  padd into an ipod.





	The Gift of Music

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you but if you're like me, if a fic is referencing a particular song or music piece then I like to get my hands on it and listen to it before/as I read it, so I will include the song list here by part. 
> 
> If you don't like doing that, you should get by fine anyways!
> 
> This part isn't really as focused on any particular songs, but there is a brief moment in which Barry Manilow's 'Copacabana' and 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' are referenced.

Around six hours, seven minutes and twenty-four seconds ago as Geordi had been pulling his night shirt onto his shoulders and settling into bed, he had unknowingly set Data upon a new little quest.

  
That night, on returning to their combined quarters following one of Data's performances with the string quartet they'd gravitated to talking about music. More specifically, Geordi had told Data about some of the ways humans had experienced music in the past.

  
"Back then, it was fairly commonplace for people to store hundreds of songs on their portable communicators: phones. Short for telephone. So they could listen to whatever they like, almost whenever and wherever they like. They'd attach these, 'earphones' to their devices, and Bob's your uncle. Music has a lot of emotional power and it was a big deal to be able to take it around with you."

  
Geordi lifted a hand before Data can tell him that he had no uncle, and did not personally know a Bob.

  
"It's a way to say, it's simple."

  
"Ah, I see. Intriguing." Data sat at the end of the bed, glancing over at the closed door. Spot was somewhere in the living area beyond it- cats were forbidden in the bedroom at night for obvious reasons.

  
"Yeah. I imagine that the music tastes were just as varied on earth as music across the Federation is nowadays." He had unfastened his VISOR and yawned, tugging the blanket out from under Data's butt and climbing into bed. "Hurry up if you're getting in. Good night Data."

  
"Good night, Geordi." Data innocently eyed Geordi's personal padd, lying on the bedside unit.

 

* * *

 

Alpha shift starts in one hour and seventeen minutes. Geordi's padd now rests between Data's steady hands upon a table in Ten Forward. Since taking it, he has taken the liberty to complete the final few equations that were left when the screen had last dimmed out before making his own tweaks and installations.

  
As it is now, it can play most Earthen music through two tiny devices that he's manufactured out of parts of spare empty canisters and replicated wires that can be safely inserted in the ears- he's got them in now, and they seem to fit well enough. All that is left is to pick out a sizable playlist to start Geordi off on, one that means something.

  
This is what he is attempting to do currently, but he's encountering a problem: what to choose? The interlinking factors all affecting his decision on what to include make him think in circles. What would Geordi like? What does Data want him to feel? Data is seeking to deliver a playlist of songs that will portray all manners of sentiments and messages to his partner at his leisure during the day. Just the thought of Geordi popping his earphones and getting a buzz of happiness as he goes from console to console makes all the effort worthwhile. If happiness, sadness, and all that is in between can come so quickly to someone as they listen to a song, then no matter how fleeting the moment is, Data understands why music is such a popular phenomenon; one that has spanned the gulf of time and species across a whole universe.

  
As he ponders it over Will comes in and orders a strong coffee which he nurses against his chest on his way over. Data takes one of the devices out of his left ear and sets it on the table with a slight frown.

  
"Good morning Mr. Data." Riker takes a sip, winces as it goes down as it's much too hot. While his greeting is being acknowledged with a simple inclination of the head, the items in Data's ear and on the table have not gone unnoticed so he quickly moves on, "Mind if I ask what all this is?"

  
"Of course, sir. It is a personal project that is to be a gift to Geordi. However, it is of a particularly emotional nature and it has come to my attention that I may not be quite capable of 'doing it justice', as I intended." If there is ever to be a time when Data's voice crosses over from that clean detachment and into something tempered with feeling, then it is surely just now with the soft tumble of his words, so heavy that they sound like they may fall to the floor as soon as they leave him.

  
Riker thinks about interrupting him there, but it comes to him that perhaps it wouldn't be the best idea this time. Data goes on.

  
"It occurred to me that Geordi will appreciate my gift in whatever final form it may take, but I would prefer to get this right the first time." He points a pale forefinger at his right ear and Riker, following suit, pops the spare earphone into his left ear. Satisfied, Data finishes his explanation. Will can hardly hear him over the sound of Barry Manilow's "Copacabana". It's quite strange to think that Data had been doing all of this deep thinking while listening to this. The concern he has is quickly receding but he really wants to control the smirk he has right now and be serious for his friend- he waves his free hand for Data to turn it down.

  
"It is meant to replicate the experience of listening to classical music with these 'earphones' that the average human often had in their possession a few hundred years ago on Earth. But I find that I am struggling when it comes to choosing the music I wish to present to Geordi. This is my dilemma,"

  
Will snatches the padd, and takes a long look.

  
"If you're looking for something romantic, I would consider something like this instead. This sounds like it will do the trick." He says, selecting "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" and settling comfortably in his chair, feet and knees wide apart.

  
Data cocks his head to the right to indicate his oncoming query, and as he's politely informing Riker that he is not, in fact, creating this gift for the sake of romancing Geordi but more as a way of invoking positive feelings in the engineer in general, his earpiece falls out. It clatters against the surface of the table with the harsh sound of metal-on-metal. Perhaps they weren't quite up to scratch.

  
"I may yet have to adjust the fittings so that this will not happen when Geordi is using them. They should almost precisely fit his measurements."

  
An Ensign wearing a yellow uniform who had been sitting on the table parallel to the two of them glances over her shoulder at them as Data replaces his earpiece. She has been doing this for the past thirty-two minutes, even as Data had been sitting on his own in silence.

  
He recognises her as Ensign Senna, a fairly new member of the engineering team that has been shadowing Geordi for a while now. It seems she now covers the earlier shift, now that her introductory period has come to an end.

  
Geordi had once informed Data that it is obvious that the girl harbours a harmless little 'crush' on him, and that if he catches her paying particular attention to him that he should treat it with little concern; after all, it would only make things more difficult for her otherwise. Data had initially assumed that the glances she's giving him are warranted by this and has simply been letting it lie, but suddenly she decides to turn her chair around and lean in.

  
"Excuse me Commander; Commander." Addressing them each with a nod, she makes haste in explaining her interruption, "Excuse me for eavesdropping, but I might have something to add if you don't mind."

  
"Of course. Please, continue." Data assents, and she shuffles her chair closer to the table as Will finishes his coffee.

  
"Well, I've spent a lot of time with Commander LaForge in the short time I've been on board- and he likes to talk about you from time to time, Mr.Data. I'd like to think I understand enough to help you choose some songs. You could maybe even listen to some together sometime. I think he'd like that." She smiles gently, nodding towards Data in a way that he assumes is a gesture towards his earpiece.

  
Data shows that he's open to the suggestion when he passes over the padd, almost eager in awaiting her recommendations. She waves her friends at her previous table over, all a part of the engineering section themselves. One of them is also fairly new to the Enterprise, but the other two have worked with Geordi for several years by now, so they have plenty to say.

  
Riker sets his own earphone down for someone else to use and takes his leave, content that Data has more than enough resources to get his task done before he is required on the bridge. He smiles a bemused smile as the scene unfolding behind him recedes out of earshot- leaving Data amongst a gaggle of talkative engineers, nothing but enthused at the chance to do something for both their commanding officer and his quirky android husband.

 

* * *

 

When Geordi wakes up, the lack of a presence on the bed beside him is the first thing he notices (the second being that he sleeps extremely spread-eagle, and _how_ does Data manage to lie with him all night with a guaranteed hand in his face or a leg across his thighs).

  
It isn't concerning. After all, if he isn't in Geordi's bed or sitting in their living space it is unlikely that he'd have gone somewhere without leaving a message like usually does.

  
Sure enough, as soon as Geordi sits up and the computer senses his return to consciousness it starts relaying Data's habitual _"good morning, sorry I am not there"_ recording. Data knows approximately how long Geordi will take to get ready on an average day, so he'll usually draw out his talking for that amount of time, so Geordi grabs his VISOR and heads into the bathroom, leaving it on the counter for when he finishes his sonic shower. Stepping inside, it almost feels like Data is there with him, talking to him through the door. Despite not not being a particularly cheerful soul in the mornings, getting to wake up to Data's voice always makes it easier to smile. _Even_ at 7AM. So he smiles and turns on the shower, listening with rapt attention.

  
_"...you will notice that your padd is missing. Do not worry, it is with me. It is a surprise, you will see why very soon. In the meantime, I have left my padd on your coffee table- please use it if you wish._

  
_I regret hurrying you, but I must ask you to meet me 7:45 in Ten Forward this morning, so that I may present you with the surprise. In case you are 'zoned out' at this moment, I will repeat this at the end of the message at your new estimated time of departure._

  
_Ah dear, you just turned your face to me in your slumber. You are a heavy sleeper, however, so it is unlikely that I am disturbing you right now-"_

  
Geordi shakes his head in exasperation, climbing out of the shower cubicle and onto the night shirt he's left on the floor. He adorns his VISOR before picking the shirt up and realising that he has forgotten to bring a clean uniform in with him again. A neatly folded one sits upon the closed toilet lid just waiting for him, pips already attached.

  
"Oh, I love you," he moves over to it, cautiously adding, "Boxers?"

  
Reliable as always, Data has also provided fresh underwear.

  
"Oh, I _love_  you."

  
Once Geordi's dressed and freshened up, he has ten minutes to order up a quick breakfast from the replicator and scarf down some toast before he should go and see what Data has in store for him.

 

* * *

 

On the way there Geordi plays a guessing game about what Data could possibly be up to this time.

  
It obviously has something to do with his padd. Maybe Data has been looking things up, but then again he could do that on any old padd if it's just information he's looking for.

  
The first time Data had borrowed his padd however, he had finished all of Geordi's ongoing projects (be it work or leisure) for him.  It was a sweet gestute, but Geordi still remembers the disappointment he felt in his gut when Data had informed him that his ideas about the potential other uses for core coolant that could be handy in a pinch turned out to be true and he hadn't even even been there for the big reveal.

  
Data had been so confused to begin with when Geordi frowned a soft ' _oh, I see_ ' and pulled his folded arms closer into himself, resorting to cautiously responding with a level, ' _I assumed that this news would bring you great happiness. After all, you did say that you were excited to complete the study and see the results_ '. But after a long conversation, he had come to understand the sentimental importance of completing your own investigation and getting your results with your _own_ hands. He had even been sweet enough to offer to withold the records of the study and the fourteen replications of it until Geordi was ready to carry out his own so that they could compile their research together, but Geordi didn't like that idea very much either. Besides, going through all the details of Data's findings together one evening over dinner turned out to be a surprisingly good date in the grand scheme of things, so it wasn't all bad.

 

Furthermore, nowadays Data tends to go no further than filling in the gaps for him here and there in an equation or two, for which Geordi was grateful.

  
Although, he still wouldn't put it past Data to tinker with today's schedule and pull some strings to get him a vacation day or two instead. It _is_ possible, because he has been pretty vocal about the engine showcase on Starbase 265 happening in two days, and it isn't out of the question for him to be able to attend it yet if he leaves the ship this morning.

  
Leaning against the turbolift wall, Geordi grins. That has to be it. Now, he can only hope that Data thought to clear his own schedule as well and escort him.

  
This could well be the first time that he's ever had an inkling of an idea about what one of Data's surprises will be. His partner is as spontaneous as they come- always trying new things for (and with) Geordi in his venture to make his life as enriched as possible -even if things don't always go how Data initially plans. Every surprise is so completely quirky in that Data kind of way that Geordi cherishes each one, as big or small as they may be.

  
The best part? It's not one sided. Geordi matches Data bit for bit. For every gesture that Data makes, Geordi teaches him something new, gifts him with a new experience, a new Geordi-flavoured memory that will reside in Data's mind, accessed multiple times a day for the rest of time lest he ceases to exist... all things that you can't find in databases.

  
If Data were to compare his evergrowing grip on humanity to the act of reading a book, then Geordi is the one turning his pages, the force making sure he gets to that next chapter every time. It just works.

  
Thinking this exact thought Geordi remembers a particular speech he made on his wedding day, sat next to Data at the head of the table with a raised glass, VISOR picking up how fast all his friends' hearts were racing in their cages as his lips parted...

 

* * *

 

"The secret? Well, there is no real secret. When I look at Data today, I have nothing to hide and neither does he. I know that everything is as it should be, because he and I share two halves of the same soul- bioplast or flesh, it doesn't matter and that's because we work for what we have together. We communicate. If something happens, we talk and we get through it. That's why my best friend is, as of today, also my husband. I just want thank you all for being here with us both at this table. It means a lot. Now let's get this meal going!"

  
Upon sitting down he hardly remembers anything of what he just said, but he's getting thumps on the back from all around so he doesn't really mind all that much. He looks at Data, who recognises all the happiness that is going around him and positively beams.

 

* * *

 

 _That was such a good day_ , he muses as he passes the threshold into Ten Forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness this was meant to be half crack but it became something else haha. I thought it'd be a bit more appropriate to separate this part from the other half where the songs come in because of this,,
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading down to here.


End file.
